Drunken Tears and Fears
by VAHzanessalover
Summary: Zac needs you. The words replayed over and over again in her head, but she didnt know what they meant. All she knew was that she was suppose to be spending New Years Eve at home eating ice cream with her sister, not driving to save her exboyfriend. Z


**Authors Note: Hey there! So this is the second story that I'm publishing! The idea kind of just came to me, so I wrote it pretty quickly. I'm not sure how good it is, it's kind of sketchy in my opinion, and jumps around a bit. But lemme know what you think! It'd be much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except the little world going on in my head.**

"He needs you."

The words replayed over and over again in her head as she tried to desperately to concentrate on the road. It was dark out so there weren't any cars, plus it was New Years Eve, so everyone was spending it counting down with their loved ones, just as she should have been doing. What she had been doing earlier in the evening before she got a phone call from her best friend asking her to come over right away. She had spent the last five New Years Eves with him. They had always stayed home, at his place or hers, and watched the ball drop at Time Square together, then they would count down and share a kiss at midnight to ring in the New Years. They had done it for 5 years. But this year was different, this year they were on a break. They had both been invited to a small get together at their best friend, Ashley's house with her boyfriend and a few other people. Zac had accepted the offer. He didn't want to ring in the New Years alone. If he couldn't spend it with the girl he loved, he might as well spend it with friends. After all he and Ashley hadn't been in much contact lately since they were both busy. Vanessa however declined when she heard he was going to be there. 'There's no way I can be there and not want to kiss him' she thought when she had told her best friend "No." So she opted out, and stayed at her parents' house for a night in with the family and some ice cream.

-Earlier-

She was currently sitting in the family room with her sister, eating a bowl of double chocolate cookie dough ice cream.

" Ness, stop hogging all the ice cream! I want some too!"

" I am not hogging! And besides, Mom said you empty out a whole carton the other day so you don't need anymore!" she said back and stuck out her tongue.

"Ughhh! Nesss!"

"Stell..." but before the words could finish leaving her mouth, her phone rang. Looking onto the table where she had placed it earlier, she noticed that flashing on the screen was a picture of her and her best friend hugging each other with smiles on their faces from ear to ear. The picture was taken about 2 weeks ago at her birthday party where both girls had let loose and danced the night away. She smiled at the memory and picked up.

"Hey Ash! What's up?" she said into the phone happily expecting her best friend to start blabbering happily about how Scott had proposed to her. He had asked Vanessa a few months ago to give him a few ideas on how to pop the question to her best friend and exactly which type of ring would make her squeal with delight. But instead her tone wasn't the happy one Vanessa was expecting or use to. It was one she rarely heard come from Ashley before. It was stressed, and sad, and Vanessa could picture her best friends face, eyebrows crinkled downward and a frown upon her features.

"Nessa, you need to get over here...it's Zac. I've never seen him like this before, I don't know what to do. He needs you. " she heard Ashley say.

"Why? What's wrong? What happened? Is he ok?" the questions just shot out of her as ideas flooded her mind as to why her best friend and boyfriend, ex boyfriend, wait is it even ex boyfriend? needed her for.

"I don't know Ness, he's.." but she was interrupted by a male voice also sounding stressed out and frustrated.

"Ashley! Need some help in here asap! " the voice called out, and she recognized it as Scotts.

"Coming Scott! Listen Ness, I got to go, get your butt over here." Ashley said and hung up.

With those words from her best friend, Vanessa quickly shot up from her position on the couch, completely forgetting about the ice cream and Stella. She rushed out of the family room, cell phone in hand, and sprinted to the stairs that lead to her old bedroom. She took the stairs two at a time, and reached her room within seconds. She looked frantically for her keys and a cardigan to pull over her pink pjs. Noticing her sister's frantic movements Stella had followed her sister towards her old bedroom, and sat down on the bed watching Vanessa.

"Ness, what'd Ashley say? What are you doing?"

"Gotta go, no time, do you know where my keys are? " she asked as she spotted her gong grey wool cardigan hanging by her dresser.

"There right there on the dresser, gosh what's got you so worked up?" she asked

"Gotta go Stellz, no time, I'll tell you later." Vanessa said as she grabbed the keys and headed back towards the stairs and the front door. Stella again followed her older sister, but her steps weren't quick enough to match.

"What do I tell mom and dad?" she asked shouting from the doorway as Vanessa reached her car.

"Tell them I went to Ashley, and tell them not to wait up, or worry. Bye!" Vanessa shouted back quickly as she opened her car door and got in. Shoving the keys into the ignition, she started to back out of the driveway, focusing on getting to Zac. He needed her. Ashley's words replayed over and over again in her head. 'He needs me.' she thought.

-Back to the present-

With Zac, Ashley, and Scott

'Hey there buddy, let's give me the drink ok? You've had way too much already.' Scott said as he tried to take the drink away from Zac.

"No." Zac replied stubbornly, moving the drink off the counter top and downing it quickly before Scott even had the chance to take it away.

"Haha!" Zac laughed and pointed at Scott who let out another frustrated sigh as Zac poured himself another drink.

"Zachary David Alexander Efron! You stop making fun of my boyfriend right now, and step away from the drinks!" the blonde demanded as she entered the room.

"Gosh Ashhh, don't be such a party pooper." he said slurring his speech. He usually never got this drunk. He could hold his liquor and it took a lot to get him drunk. He had only been really drunk a handful of times. Once when he turned 21 and had overdone it, and then a couple of times here and there, but it had been occurring more lately ever since he and Vanessa's break.

"Ughh Zac. I'm being serious. You've had enough. Listen to me and stop it right now!

"No. I don't want to listen to you! I want my Ness. I love her you know? I LOVE her!"

"Nessa's on her way over right now, don't get your boxers all up in a bunch."

"Nessa's coming? Really? " he asked curious and excited at the same time. The thought of seeing Vanessa made him happier, and a smile tugged at his lips. Just then the doorbell rung, not once but about a million times sending the annoying buzzey noise flooding through the house.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Don't break the doorbell! " Ashley shouted as she made her way to the door. After a few seconds she got to the door and opened it to reveal a distressed looking Vanessa. Quickly engulfing her in a hug and patting her back, she felt Vanessa tense up, but started to relax just as quick.

"Hey Ash, so what's wrong? Where's Zac?" she asked pulling back from the hug to look at her best friend.

"He's in the kitchen. He's kinda in the grey area between drunk as hell and passed out. But he won't stop, I can't get the bottle away from him. He's just... so sad Ness...I've known Zac for a long time, and I've never seen him like this before, not even when his grandpa passed away. I think your guy's break is just really hitting him hard, you know with it being New Years and the whole Troy and Gabriella karaoke New Years thing." she said sincerely putting in her thoughts about the situation

"Come on, show me, I'll take care of him." she said and pulled Ashley into the kitchen where she was greeted by a run downed looking Scott. Then she saw him. His head was down on the counter top, his bright blue eyes closed, he was slurring his speech and saying things she didn't quit catch. His eye quickly opened revealing a dark shade of blue. Soon his head quickly shot up and he stood up. Stumbling a bit, he dropped down onto his knees and became sick upon Scotts shoes.

"Great.. this night just keeps getting better." Scott mumbled looking down as Zac again became sick on his shoes and Ashley giggled.

"Do you think this is funny? he asked kind of agitated.

"Umm, would you be mad if I said yes?" she said still giggling, seeing him roll his eyes.

"Come on, I think he's done, I'll take you to go get cleaned up ok?" she said to him and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ness, I think you should stay with Zac tonight. I know you guys are on a break, but I think he really needs you. Don't drive home. I don't want you driving with Mr. Pukes a lot, something could happen. Besides he's passed out anyways." she said lightly tapping Zac's middle with her foot.

"Stay here ok? I have plenty of extra rooms, you can stay in the one down the hall from me. You guys stayed in there the last time you visited. And I think they're might be a clean pair of clothes in there, if not I could lend you mine and Scotts."

"Uh... I don't know if that's a good idea Ash... I mean I don't want to bother you and Scott, and I probably should get him home..."

"No Ness, you're staying here and that's final ok? Ashley said firmly. She was normally fun and goofy, but when she was serious she was serious, and you listened.

"Fine." Vanessa mumbled Ashley started to tug on her arm and lead her up the stairs. Scott was following close behind, with a passed out Zac hanging around his shoulder, and drooling on his shirt.

They followed Ashley up the stairs and to the end of the hallway. She opened the door, and they followed her in. The room was painted a crème color, and had its own bathroom and walk in closet to right. On the other side there was a table with a vanity and a few shelf's and a dresser and next to it, a balcony. In the middle there was a matching crème colored bed with a huge headboard and frame.

"You can just set him on the bed. I think I can take it from there. You should go get cleaned up with Ashley, thanks for all you've done tonight. And I'm sorry about your shoes and shirt, maybe go out and buy another pair? I'm sure Zac will pay for them, I know he's probably sorry. " Vanessa said apologetically as Scott settled Zac down on the bed.

"Thanks Vanessa. Will do. It's no problem really. A friend needed help. I'm glad to do it. Me and Ash are going to be down the hall. Shout if you need anything. "

"I'll will. Thanks again."

Saying their good nights and thank yous, Scott and Ashley left Vanessa alone to tend for Zac.

"I bet you a new pair of Jimmy Choo shoes that they will miss and make up by noon tomorrow." Ashley said sure of herself as they closed the door on Vanessa and Zac and walked to their bedroom.

"And if I win?" he asked her with the same sure of himself tone.

"Then I'll let you pick out a little something for me at Victoria's Secret when we go to the mall tomorrow."

"Ohh, ok Tisdale, you're on." he said as they reached their bedroom, he opened the door and pulled her instead.

-With Vanessa and Zac-

"Oh Zac, how did you get so wasted. Jeez look at you, you look awful. "she said to his limp body as she tried to straighten it out . He was laying on top of the comforter, and his shirt had puke stains on it from earlier. She went to the dresser across the room to look for some clothes for him. Hoping she would find them so she wouldn't have to disturb Ashley and Scott in whatever they were doing, she smiled in relief as she saw some articles of clothing in the drawer. She got the clothes and went back to the bed. She quickly stripped him of his shoes and socks and placed them in a pile on the floor. Then she undid the buttons of his plaid button up shirt to reveal a white wife beater. She then made her way to his pants and paused for a moment. She had done it a million times before, undo his pants. But she had never done it while they weren't together. Were they together? Was she still allow to undress him if they were on a break? Zac started to store slightly I'm his sleep and she decided to move quickly. She let her small hands work the button of his pants and pull down the zipper. With a bit of difficulty, she pulled his jean off, letting then fall into the pile and leaving him in his green and blue checkered boxer. Then she took off the white wife beater and replaced it for the clean black one from the dresser. But not before noticing his sculpted abs and muscles. He had bulked up quite a bit since the break. She remembered how she loved to run her hands across his stomach and feel the muscles ripple under her touch. Unable to resist, she slowly ran her hands across his abdomen and felt the same reactions. This caused stir even more and wake.

"Vanessa?" he mumbled unaware as to where he was or what he was doing.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm just helping you get to bed. It's ok." she tried her best to keep her voice calm and steady.

"Oh. Ok" he said still hazy of the situation

"Zac can you get under the covers for me please?"

"Ok"

He tried to move himself under the covers but he had difficulty and stumbled.

"Here let me help you." she said.

He moved slower and used Vanessa's arm to steady himself. Once he was under the covers, he opened his eyes and looked at her. Looking at him in bed, Vanessa realized that a. she was going to have to sleep in the same bed as him b. sleep on the floor or c. leave him. Completely ruling out c, she decided she would settle for b. That way it won't be awkward. She grabbed a pillow off the bed and threw it on the ground, and then laid her head on it before closed her eyes.

"Vanessa?" she heard him say not even 5 seconds after closing her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" he asked her

"Uhh..sleeping?" she replied wondering what it looked like she was doing.

"On the floor?"

"Yeah...?" she half asked half answered confused to as what he was saying

"Why?"

"Cuz your in the bed, and I don't want it to be weird."

"Vanessa, it's not weird. Get in the bed."

"Uhh...its fine Zac,, the floor is quit comfy really. Ash has such nice carpet.

"Vanessa get in this bed right now or else I will get on the floor. " even while drunk he was demanding.

"Fine..." she said and gave in. She got up off the floor, grabbed the pillow and climbed into the bed. She settled herself into the bed and moved around a bit to find a comfortable and not always position. It was a big bed, but even so, they found themselves only a matter of inches apart. This was the first time in week they had seen each other in person. And this was the first time in about a month they had been this close. The two looked at each other for a while, gathering their thoughts, and letting each other's features fill their memory.

'His hair.' she thought. It was buzzed cut. She had seem pictures of it from friends, but she hadn't actually seen it for herself. 'It's different.' she thought. 'How am I suppose to run my fingers through that?' she questioned

'She looks so sad' he thought. 'It looks like she hasn't been sleeping. Their dark circle under her eyes, and they're puffy too. Is that from crying? Did I do that?' he wondered. But the. Another question popped into his mind.

"Do you think we're good friends Ness?" He asked.

"We've always been friends, Zac." She said as she continues to watch him

"No! " he shouted while shaking his head vigorously, which wasn't a good idea since it made his head throb and he clutched onto it as if it could ease the pain.

He tried asking again. "Do you think.. we're good... _just_ as friends? Without being—"

"Yes" she said quickly, not allowing him to finish his sentence.

"I don't think so," he stated firmly.

"What? Why do you think that?" she asked confused, she had always thought they were good friends.

"I think that you and I, me and you, we can _never_ be friends Vanessa." he replied in a tone that told her he wasn't joking around.

"That's kinda mean don't you think Zac?" she said trying to downplay the hurt in her voice, but he hears it.

"No, what I mean is, I think you and me, we've always had this—this—_thing_, you know—" he tried to explain his thoughts.

"Yeah- I know."

"You feel it too?" he asked hopefully, his eyes showing signs of bright blue she loved again.

"Of course I do, everyone in a ten mile radius of us can feel something. Everyone who's ever met us can you we have something special. "

" Then why are we throwing away what we have? _It's special, only you_ can make me feel the way I do. And I know I do it to you too. When I'm not with you, I don't feel whole, I feel lonely and empty. _I miss you Ness. I love you_." he confessed as his own eyes began to fill with tears.

"Zac..." she said barely above a whisper, looking at the tear that glistened in his eyes.

"Don't you miss me Ness? _Don't you still love me_?" he asked. His voice slightly shaking with fears of her saying no. What would he do if she said no. His world would crumble, he didn't think he could take it. 'Boy does my head hurt'

"Yeah I do, but Zac, your drunk. I don't think your thinking straight." she said looking away feeling tears form in her eyes and threatened to fall 'What if all of this is just because he's drunk?' she thought. 'What if he doesn't t mean it?'

"I'd think the same thing if I were sober, I promise." he said trying to convince her, even reaching out to grab her hand.

"But you're not. You're not sober right now Zac." his hand finally made its way to her and held it tight.

"But _if_ I were—" he started

"But _you're not_! If is irrelevant right now. Just get to sleep Zac. You need it. We can talk in the morning when you are sober ok?" she said pulling her hands away.

"Ok..." he said giving into her. She never pulled away from him before. But she just did.

A few minutes passed. No one talked and no one dared to make a sound. both had turned away and were staring at the ceiling. Just breathing and replying the conversation they just had. Having enough silence to make him want to scream, he spoke.

"Vanessa...?"

"What now Zac?"

"You smell really good. I want to kiss you. Can I kiss you? please?" he asked turning to face her again with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Uhmm... Thanks? Zac, just go to sleep. You've had a long night, you need to just sleep." she said trying to avoid his question.

"No. I can sleep in a minute. I want to kiss you." he said determined

Realizing he wasn't going to give up Vanessa sighed and leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Their lips only connected for a few second at most. But even in those few seconds they both got lost in each other, and in the kiss. They felt the sparks fly, like they always did, and the electricity go higher and higher. Her lips and his fused together, the way it should be they both thought and longed for it to be longer. Quickly yet hesitantly pulling back she spoke

"Ok, you got your kiss. Can we go to sleep now Zac?"

"Yeah." he said satisfied with himself.

And soon they both drifted off to dreamland.

The next day, Vanessa was first to wake up. She had always been an early riser, and he would always sleep in. Today was no exception. She woke up at around 8. The sun was shining in her face, and she could feel two string arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled realizing it was Zac. Careful not to wake him, he slowly slipped her way out of his arms, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Upon arriving, she found a note on the fridge.

Hey Nesquake + Zac!

Morning! If your reading this then Scott and I went to the gym, and will be back in about 2 hours after we run some errands. Help yourself to whatever. There's black coffee brewing in the pot, and there's Advil in the medicine cabinet to your left. How's that hang over treating you Zac? Haha. Ok we'll see you later!

Love!

AshBash and Scott

Vanessa chuckled to herself as she read the note. She found some granola and yogurt and made herself a parfait. Finishing it off with some fresh fruit. Figuring Zac would wake up soon, she decided to make him something to eat seeing as he would be feeling like crap.

She got a two glasses from the cabinet, filling one with water and the other with black coffee and put it on a bed tray she would bring upstairs later. Finding a banana on the table she grabbed it and put it on the tray. Then she went and put some bread in the toaster, toast, perfect hang over food. She opened the fridge and grabbed a couple eggs and some bacon, frying them up and putting them on a plate for him, just in case he could eat. Glancing at the clock, she figured Zac would wake up soon. Remembering Ashley's advice on the Advil she grabbed two and placed them in the tray and made her way to the bedroom.

When she got there though, Zac was nowhere to be found. she placed the tray on the nightstand and looked around wondering where he could be. That was until she heard noises from the bathroom realizing Zac was probably being sick again. She rushed to the bathroom and found Zac sitting against the wall across from the toilet, head in his hands. He looked like his head was pounding.

"Oh Zac"

He looked up at her with a surprised face. Had he forgotten she was there? He opened his mouth and tried to say something, but nothing came up. She seemed to sense his distress. Coming over to his side and helping him up Vanessa lead him back to bed and helped him climb in. Once tucked in, Vanessa handed him the pills and water, which he accepted gratefully.

"Do you want breakfast? I made toast. Which is probably your best option, and the banana and I also made eggs and bacon too if your stomachs up for it, which I don't think is it judging on how I found you, but your call. "

"Toast sounds great, thanks" he said as he accepted the slice of bread and started to nibble on it. She sat down onto the bed next to him after handing him breakfast.

"Vanessa, I think we need to talk. About last night, this break, us. Just everything."

"Yeah, I think we do. What happened to you last night Zac? You usually never get drunk. What's wrong? You really had me and Ashley worried. Do you know how stupid it was?"

"I know, trust me, I know. The throbbing in my head, and the fact that my stomach wants to reject everything tell me how stupid it was. It was stupid. I'm sorry I made you guys freak out. I don't know why I did it. I was just thinking and having a drink or two when I realized it would be the first New Years since we met that we wouldn't spent together. Then our whole break thing just kinda crashed onto me. Then a few more drinks, I never actually realized how much I was actually having." he said sheepishly looking down at the piece of toast in his hands.

"Zac...do you remember last night? Do you know what you said?" she asked as her voice shock a bit from fear wondering if he had meant it or even remembered it, but wanting to know either way.

"Of course. I always remember things when they involve you. Always have. I everything I said Vanessa. Just like I said I would." he said softly. She was silent and fidgeting with her hands in her lap so he continued.

"You yourself said we have something special Ness. What are we doing on this break? I know it's because we agreed we should put our careers first. But we can make it work, we did before when I was away for Hairspray and you were on tour. If we could do it back then when our relationship was still new and vulnerable, we can still do it now when were even stronger. We can call, text, email, Skype, whatever it takes, even phone sex! If worse comes to worse and if it doesn't work, I would rather have you with me over my career any day Vanessa. It all means nothing to me. The success, the fame, it means nothing if I don't have you." he said in the same soft tone expressing to her the feeling he had been developing and suffering from the past few weeks. She had stopped fidgeting with her hands, but her sight was still concentrated on them, avoiding his gaze as she bit on her lip.

"Hey, Nessa look at me." he said softly as hooked his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. Her head tilted up slowly as he brought his finger up, and they're eyes met. Blue met brown. His met hers. Both bright and glistening with tears. As they looked into each others' eyes barely containing the tears, he continued to speak.

"Only you can make me feel the way I do when I'm around you. Only you get me. You've seen me at my worst and my best, and you love me all the same. You make me a better person. You make me feel whole. When I'm not with you, it hurts Nessa. It just hurts, like I just have to be near you. When you're not there, I just feel empty and alone, and I hate that. I miss you Vanessa. I still love you, I never stopped and I don't think I ever will. So please, let's just forget about this taking a break crap and get back to what we were. Being together, loving each other. I miss that. I miss us. We _belong _together, the stars said so. " he said his voice barely above a whisper now but Vanessa heard every word and took it to heart. Still gazing into each other eyes, now as the tears were streaming down from both their faces Zac took his thumbs and gently wiped away her tears as she did the same for him. And then finally she spoke.

" Ok Zac. Let's forget about the break and everything. We can make it work, I know we can. I just want to be with you. I _need_ to be with you. I love you too. Your right. We are _meant_ to be together, we _belong_ together, it was written in the stars after all. " she said in a hopeful and happy tone as the tears continue to slid down her face. She had wanted this for so long and now she was finally getting it, she couldn't be happier.

Zac's hands moved from wiping her tears to gently resting on her face caressing her cheeks and stroking her hair. Eye locked, smiles on their faces, they both leaned into a kiss. It was slow, and gentle, but passionate enough to make up for the lost time.

-With Ashley and Scott-

"What'd I tell you Speer! You owe me a pair of Jimmy Choos!" she whispered excitedly before she closed the door on the happy couple.

"Written in the stars? What were they talking about?" a confused Scott asked.

"It just was Scott. They were meant to be. " and with that even though still confused, he was ok with the answer.

The two had gotten home and were on their way to see how Zac was holding up. But instead they witnessed the tender moment between the two. No one was complaining though. Both were happy to see their friends back together again.

-With Zac and Vanessa-

When the need for air had been too great, they hesitantly pulled apart. Neither had realized how much air they had lost, and they certainly didn't care. Smiling and breathing deathly, they rested their foreheads against one another's and intertwined their hands. They hadn't been this happy in a while and just sat back in each other's arm and basked in the glow of their reunion and kiss.

"I'm glad we decided to end the break. I love our moments like this." Zac finally said with a smile still plaster across his face.

"Me too, who should we tell first?" Vanessa asked excited to spread the news.

"Umm, let's tell someone who's not going to squeal. I don't think I can take that."

"Hahaha, so not Ashley? "

"Oh gosh I just might have a vain burst if we told her! You know how squealy Ashley is, and my headache is still killing me. "

"Ok then..."

"Besides if we tell her we won't be able to tell anyone else. You know how big her mouth is."

"HEY! I heard that Efron! And you wanna hear squeal, I'll show you squeal" and she shouted as she proceeded to emit the loudest squeal ever

"Oh god..." Zac groaned as he hid his head between a pillow

"Ashley..." Scott whined plugging his ears with his fingers

And Ashley and Vanessa just laughed, oh their poor boyfriends.

The End

**Ending Note: If you read my story, thanks for reading it! Like I said earlier, this is the second story that I'm publishing! The idea kind of just came to me, so I wrote it pretty quickly. I'm not sure how good it is, it's kind of sketchy in my opinion, and jumps around a bit. And I know people aren't as alert or this put together when they're drunk as Zac was in the story, but I just went with it. Lemme know what you think! It'd be much appreciated! Tips? Suggestions? Comments? Send them my way! I hope you all have a great New Year! I know I'm looking forward to it, and I'm to seeing what the future holds for Zanessa :)**


End file.
